Morning
by The Qilin
Summary: Yulmen [Kanda/Alma/Allen]. NSFW. PWP. Oneshot. Complete. In which there is a mirror, and Alma talks too much. And they have sex.


_Characters: Kanda/Allen/Alma_

_Warnings: Threesome sex. Mirrors. Dirty talking?_

_Author's Notes: AU; Alma lives and is an exorcist, the killings in the Asian Branch never happened, the Second Exorcist Project is successful, etc. I tried to keep this one from getting too dark. This is a very curious ship. I'll have to write it again in the future to become better acquainted with it._

* * *

**Morning**

Allen wakes up to a finger poking at his cheek. "Nmrgh?" He shoves at it, voice heavy with sleep.

"You drool." That voice is a voice of a morning person.

"D'not."

"Did too."

"Shut up. Both of you." That voice is the voice of a non-morning person who is prone to acts of violence.

"Aw, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Yu?"

"Tch." And Kanda shoves at Alma.

Allen nearly topples out of the bed as a result. "Hey, I don't want to hit my head this early in the morning." He reaches over to poke at Kanda.

"That's what you get for taking up the most room in my bed." The dark-haired exorcist sits up. You have to admire him; tousled hair, drowsy eyes, even a flush from sleeping. That dark hair lies against almost flawless skin, curling over a large tattoo and resting on fine muscles.

"At least I don't kick, unlike someone I know."

Alma puts on an injured look. "Did I? Maybe you deserved it."

"How can you say that after everything I've done for you."

"Why are the two of you still talking?" Kanda runs his fingers through his hair. "And so damn loudly."

Allen rolls his eyes. "Just once, I wish you weren't in a bad mood the instant you wake up. Maybe I should've left after last night."

"You brat. After I let you stay when Alma insisted we all do this, too."

"It sounded fun."

"It won't be happening again."

"You're so depressing." Allen tugs at the blankets, intending to turn over and maybe a sleep a little more. They had the next three days off. A fierce yank leaves him blanket-less and he sits up, ready to snap—

Alma is laughing. "No wonder you're upset."

Kanda has the sheets firmly gripped. "Shut it, Alma."

"What?" Allen rubs a hand over his eyes.

"None of your damn business."

"Morning wood~"

That's too good to pass up. Allen smirks. Widely. "Do you want some help with that?"

"The two of you can _leave_." Kanda is firmly tucking himself back into the blankets and pulling them over his head.

"Yu—"

"Go away."

"Fine, we'll leave you alone. Me and Allen can have fun instead."

Allen opens his mouth to protest (it's morning and they just got through a night of this), only to be kissed. Alma's kisses are always eager and warm; it's hard to resist them. He makes an appreciative sound as Alma places hands on his back and a tongue presses against his.

"So…we'll ignore Yu on his side of the side," Alma says when they break apart to breathe. "And see how long he can ignore us."

"Fair enough." He wants to see Kanda uncomfortable, that's always a plus. Not to mention he often does not have just Alma's attention on him. The other exorcist is like a dream lover. Good at pleasing, easy to please, open to far too many suggestions, and made sounds that made your mouth dry, knees shaky, and groin uncomfortable.

He noses at Allen and pushes him down. Then he takes Allen's left hand and slips those fingers into his mouth, eyes never leaving Allen's. They held a different intensity from Kanda's, who always seemed to be daring you to go over the edge. Alma's held a gentler look, one that simply wanted to see you come apart so that you drowned in them. In just one minute, Allen is hard and stroking himself as that eager tongue laps over his sensitive skin. He's disappointed when Alma stops, but he can't complain when he start lavishing attention to his neck and check.

"Have you ever seen your face when you come?"

"No. Why?" He grips himself and smoothes out the small droplet of moisture leaking from the tip of his cock.

"It's a very good face."

"You like it?"

"Mhm. I do. So does Yu."

"Really?" He snorts. "He never says."

"Oh, he does." Alma glances over at the lump in the bed. The only sound that comes from Kanda is his usual "Tch."

"I should left you see yourself."

"If you think that's doable."

"Of course."

Before Allen can ask what he means, his legs are hoisting over Alma's shoulders, and he tells himself to relax as Alma reaches for oil and dribbles it over his fingers in a generous amount.

And still Kanda does not move, not even as Alma sucks Allen and has him moaning as he dips fingers in and out of his ass.

"Allen~"

"Nn?"

"You have to sit up."

He doesn't want to move, he wants to be penetrated. But he pushes himself up.

"Here." Alma dangles his legs over the side of the bed, moving his fingers over his erection to slicken it. Allen manuevers himself slowly down onto Alma, breath coming out in pants. Only then does he see what Alma means: across the room from them is a mirror. Why Kanda has a floor length mirror in his room, he'll never know. But at this moment, he doesn't care about the whys or hows.

He watches at Alma licks up the side of his neck. "Like it?"

A slow, shaky nod.

"And this?" Alma thrusts up; Allen sees himself arch, before arms wrap him, pinning him to Alma. "That's what you look like."

He glimpses at his reflection; flushed face, glazed eyes, and over-eager body. He catches sight of the Fourteenth and it briefly unsettles him, but Alma draws his attention away by caressing his painfully-hard cock.

"Watch." And he rocks his hips. Allen rocks back and forth, into the erection in him and the hand that was fondling him. He can't even brace himself, so Alma continues to hold him as they move.

In the corning of his eyesight, he sees Kanda has emerged. Watching them.

Allen is a fairly private person. More private than most people, actually. Secrets upon secrets and a smile to hide them all. But here, he lays his body bare for these two. And as he reaches his peak, warmth and bliss fills him while he watches himself come, overflowing, in that hand, while in that embrace with an erection buried in him. He cries out softly, and Alma follows him, breath hot against his ear. They slump over together.

As his heart rate slows, he feels Alma pull out of him. "Jealous, Yu?"

The bed jolts; he raises himself on his arms to see Kanda tackling Alma and pinning him down.

"For that," he growls. "I'm going to fuck your face."

"But now I'm tired~"

"Too bad for you." Kanda straddles Alma and pushes his erection against a compliant mouth that takes him halfway in. He snaps his hips in a rapid pace.

A little too eagerly. Allen knows he'll probably pay for it some other time, but he reaches out to form a circle against the base of Kanda's erection.

"Moyashi, what the hell—"

"Allen." For one second, he's tempted to see if between him and Alma, they could get Kanda to beg, but the repercussions would be…overwhelming, to say the last. They might spend months paying for that.

Maybe in a year if they were still doing this. But least he can do a little.

"It's not fair if you come that quickly." Allen kicks the bottle of oil closer to himself and easily unscrews it with a hand. Kanda looks murderous.

He presses in a finger at the time into the top of the bottle, then rubs his fingers together to even it. "Do you agree, Alma?"

Alma shifts his head into to speak. "I fully agree. And Allen's going to be the one to suck you off, not me."

"Fuck you."

"No, you."

There was too much of the word 'you' being used, Allen decides as he watches Kanda argue briefly with Alma before he gives him and climbs off him.

"Make it good, Moyashi." Kanda tangles his fingers in Allen's hair, jerking him forward.

"I told you so many times, it's Allen, you idiot." He grazes Kanda's cock with his teeth, especially over the glans. Then he takes it in while rubbing his fingers over the testicles. Kanda shifts and Allen has to breathe slowly to keep his gag reflex at bay; a glance upwards lets him know Alma is touching Kanda's nipples.

"Look. At the mirror."

He looks. Kanda looks less like his usual self, caught between two people giving him attention and his face is quite flushed. Allen takes that moment to slide his fingers against the area between balls and rear passage, just to see him stiffen, hold his breath, and arch his back.

"You're quite beautiful, you know that?" Alma teases him, his fingers tracing random little patterns over Kanda's skin. "Just look at you. If I hadn't already come, I would do you now."

Kanda's response is a moan. But that also might be because Allen has begun to work a finger into him, gradually pushing deeper.

"I'd take you from behind, and pull you by the hair. You'd be facing this mirror. Maybe next time we should be pressed up against it so that when you come, it'll be like coming all over yourself."

Allen keeps a hand clamp on Kanda's erection; he's on the third finger and jabbing at the prostate while his lips continues to suck. Kanda is shuddering against them.

Alma has his hand on Kanda's chin. "I'd also want to see you touching yourself while you look at a reflection. You're so beautiful, you could be attracted to yourself. Wouldn't you say?"

"S. Stop that. Cut the nonsense." But his tone of voice infers it is not nonsense as well. "And let me come already, damn it!" He rolls his hips.

Allen nearly chokes but he manages not to. He exchanges looks with Alma, and releases his grip on Kanda. At the same time, he curls his tongue and pushes his fingers, unravelling Kanda instantly.

"See?" Alma keeps Kanda's head straight so that he has no choice but to watch himself as he gasps and Allen swallows. Some trickles down and he wipes it away. It's not usual that Kanda is this affected. Yes, he might react to sex, but seldom is he this shaky and breathless.

"I should really throw you out." Kanda shoves at Alma half-heartedly even as he drags a hand through his messy bangs. "And you." His foot nudges Allen's side.

"I should be getting a thank you," Allen protests as he sits up; he can still taste Kanda and this is the part he doesn't like about it. "You nearly choked me."

"This day would be better without you mouthing off."

"And I thought you liked my mouth when it was on you."

"Can't you two wait at least an hour before starting up?" Alma cuts in. He finally releases Kanda from his grip. "It's not very fair to me."

Kanda shakes his hair out and stands. "Fine. I'm showering. And next time," he points at Alma, "You're the one getting fucked from behind. I'm serious."

"He's so gracious," Allen says as the door slams on them. Nice of Kanda to first claim the shower.

"Would you believe me if I said he used to be worse?"

"…Maybe. What changed him?"

"Let's say when, while fighting, we had a draw."

"And then you were friends?"

"Something like that." Alma scratches the back of his head. "It's not just you that he's threatened to kill."

"I feel comforted." Allen's voice is dry. He would ask more, but he knows that there are just things that Kanda and Alma don't talk about.

Alma's response is to lightly kiss him on the nose. "He doesn't mind you. Not like the others."

"Are you…truly all right with this?"

"Yes? I was my idea."

"Ah…" A blink.

He gets a sly look. "I knew that you would be very, very good in bed by just looking at you."

Allen responds by hitting him with a pillow, and the whole thing just escalates from there as they shred all of Kanda's pillows.

Needless to say, Kanda isn't pleased and threatens to kick them out ass-naked.

It wouldn't be a typical morning in the Black Order without them fighting, anyway.

* * *

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
